dreamofanoutcastfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Incisrongirl
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dream of an Outcast Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi! Sorry for being out of touch Hi matey! I hope things have been going good. Sorry I've been out of touch for so long.Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 20:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Do you hate me? Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 18:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being out of touch. Dumb doctor's appointments. I'm ''so ''sorry I've been out of touch, Incis. This morning my family and I have to go to my doctor's office halfway across Florida. *HUGS* Hope to see you when we get back, matey. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry again *HUGS* I had another appointment at Shands Sunday, July 1, when we got there, they took my blood pressure and rushed me to the Intensive Care Unit there. My blood pressure was so high they said I was on the verge of having a stroke. They finally got my blood pressure low enough to get me out of there. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 12:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I miss you, matey. I hope you're well. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 12:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Incis, I lost where the chat tab was until now I keep losing track of where which chat is because I have them all open in tabs. I'll keep dreamofanoutcast chat open. *HUGS* Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 23:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for the lateness, Incis *HUGS* *HUGS* This past week's been crazy. A dear friend of the family passed away.? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 05:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry!!!! I hate when I fall asleep over the computer! I'm so sorry! I fell asleep over the laptop , I didn't mean to:'( My medicine has that effect and I hate it!Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I hope things are going well on your end my friend. *HUGS* Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 14:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry this message is so late! Things have been crazy on my end. I hope you've been well, Incis *HUG* :) Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 15:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I miss you, matey. I hope things are going well. :) Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 03:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I miss you Incis. I hope you're well. I miss you matey. I hope things are going okay. *HUGS* -Wildy When or if you get this, I would appreciate it if you could come to Holt Rhulain chat, it seems there has been a misunderstanding between you and my sis Wildy, and I would like to have it sorted out, as soon as possible. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thats understandable :) if you like, we can talk on Facebook, you can find my facebook on a link called My Facebook, if anytime you like to chat, send me a message :) Hope to hear from you soon matey. :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Aww thats ok, happens to me too sometimes, so its understandable :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC)